Over the Rainbow
by Black Angelis
Summary: AU 5B. Zelena est renvoyée à Oz par Regina, se retrouvant face à un passé qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.
**Bonjour !**

 **Voici un OS étant un AU centré sur Zelena après son retour à Oz. Notez que je ne tiens pas compte des récents spoilers sur sa relation avec Hadès.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Over the Rainbow**

oOo

Ses genoux heurtent le sol avec violence. Le souffle court, l'esprit embrouillé et une étrange douleur au fond du cœur, elle jette un regard autour d'elle pour constater que le paysage lui est terriblement familier. A commencer par cette route de briques jaunes près de laquelle elle vient d'atterrir.

Oz.

Zelena est de retour à Oz.

De retour dans cet endroit maudit avec ses habitants trop ignorants et ses sorcières trop gentilles.

(Et aussi tous ses souvenirs qu'elle voudrait tant oublier.)

Elle se relève avec prudence, les jambes tremblantes, et prend de grandes inspirations. La situation vient de lui échapper. _Rien_ de tout ça n'était censé se produire.

Regina aurait dû être emportée aux Enfers, rejoindre leur chère mère pour l'éternité, misérable et vaincue, et elle...

Elle aurait dû être réunie avec sa fille.

Sa fille.

L'agonie transperce son cœur, peut-être un mélange de colère, haine, tristesse et désespoir qui se répand à travers tout son être avec l'intention de tout déchirer, de tout détruire.

Elle _souffre_.

Alors elle crie.

Elle crie et toute sa rage se déverse dans un flot de magie destructrice, un feu d'artifice qui explose autour et en elle et qui zèbre le ciel d'éclairs aveuglants.

Le ciel bleu se couvre de nuages noir, comme si le pays était plongé dans ces Ténèbres que les Dark Ones ont fait venir à Storybrooke.

(Ou peut-être comme celles dont son cœur est empli.)

La tempête semble durer des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus assez de souffle pour crier son désespoir et que sa voix se brise sous l'effet d'un long sanglot.

Sa haine pour Regina revient, amplifiée, décuplée. Jamais elle ne l'a autant détestée, jamais elle n'a autant souhaité lui arracher le cœur et la torturer, la voir se tortiller à ses pieds et l'entendre la supplier à genoux de l'achever.

Elle lui a pris sa fille. Elle a crû pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle en l'envoyant croupir ici.

Elle ignore qu'elle a signé son arrêt de mort.

Parce que Zelena reviendra, peu importe que ça prenne quelque jour ou des années, elle trouvera un moyen de revenir.

Regina est déjà morte (même si elle ne le sait pas encore).

Ses idées de vengeances s'estompent quand une voix interrompt le cours de ses pensées.

« J'ai vu la tornade. Et les éclairs. J'aurais dû comprendre tout de suite. »

Le corps de Zelena se tend immédiatement.

Chaque jour, elle s'efforce d'oublier le passé (mais ça ne l'empêche jamais de revenir la hanter).

Elle se retourne.

« Glinda. »

.

« Comment es-tu revenue ? »

Zelena l'écoute à peine. Le Palais d'Émeraude n'a pas changé depuis qu'elle y a mis les pieds pour la dernière fois, si ce n'est qu'il semble plus... lumineux.

Comme si toute son départ en avait chassé toutes les ombres.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question, » répond t-elle finalement. « Aux dernières nouvelles, je t'avais bannie au fin fond de la Forêt Enchantée. »

Et elle a une furieuse envie de recommencer, pour ne plus croiser le regard accusateur et presque hostile de Glinda (car si la lumière est revenu dans le Palais, elle semble avoir disparu de ses yeux). Un voile sombre les recouvre lorsqu'elle déclare :

« Après la troisième malédiction, mes sœurs - les Sorcières du Nord et de l'Est – ont essayé de me ramener à Oz. Elles... elles ont utilisé la magie contenue dans leurs pendentifs pour ouvrir un portail. Ça a fonctionné. Sauf que l'activation du portail ne leur a pas coûté uniquement leurs pouvoirs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Zelena fronce immédiatement les sourcils.

« Tu n'es pas Glinda. »

« Pardon ? »

« Glinda ne fait pas de sarcasmes. »

Glinda est la _Gentille Sorcière du Sud_. Glinda est douce, chaleureuse et parle avec une voix rassurante en débitant des discours d'espoir et de rédemption.

(Glinda croit aux causes désespérées, à commencer par la sienne.)

Elle la toise durement.

« Eh bien, les gens changent, Zelena. Tu es bien placée pour le savoir. »

Elles sont interrompues par les pleurs d'un bébé venant d'une des pièces voisines. Sous le regard estomaqué de Zelena, Glinda se précipite et revient quelques minutes plus tard en berçant doucement un nourrisson dans ses bras.

« Tu as un enfant ?! » s'exclame Zelena.

Un millier de questions explosent dans son esprit et la colère fourmille de nouveau en elle – sans qu'elle parvienne à en identifier la raison, cependant.

« Ce n'est pas le mien, » répond Glinda, réticente.

Au même moment, la porte du Palais s'ouvre et une jeune fille fait son entrée et s'avance vers Glinda. Elle se fige un instant en l'apercevant.

« Il y a un problème ? J'ai vu la tornade et les éclairs. »

Ses yeux transpercent Zelena.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Zelena manque de s'étrangler devant autant d'audace. Cette fille ne doit pas être originaire d'Oz parce qu'ici tout le monde, absolument tout le monde, la craint.

(Elle refuse d'envisager l'autre explication, c'est-à-dire que tout le monde l'ait purement et simplement oubliée.)

« Je te présente Zelena, » répond Glinda à sa place. « C'est une... vieille amie. »

Les mots prennent la saveur du regret lorsqu'elle les prononce mais c'est si bref que Zelena se demande si elle ne l'a pas imaginé.

« Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?! » jette t-elle à la Sorcière du Sud.

.

Glinda les entraîne à la table des Sorcières d'Oz. Zelena la soupçonne de le faire exprès pour l'agacer, la mettre en colère ou lui faire éprouver des regrets – peu importe, de toute manière.

Le bébé toujours dans les bras, elle s'assied à sa place, au Sud. Zelena hésite à peine avant de s'asseoir à sa gauche. Gentille ou pas, elle est toujours la Sorcière de l'Ouest.

La jeune fille s'installe en face de Glinda. Zelena en profite pour mieux la détailler. Les cheveux bruns, les yeux bleu sombre, elle lui donne seize ans, peut-être dix-sept.

Glinda l'invite à parler d'un petit signe de tête.

« Il y a environ une semaine, une tornade s'est déclenchée dans la ville où nous vivons. Moi et ma sœur avons été emportées et sans que je sache comment, nous nous sommes retrouvées ici... »

Zelena ne perçoit aucune émotion dans sa voix. Ni tristesse, ni peine, ni joie.

Juste de l'indifférence.

« De quel monde viens-tu ? » interroge Zelena.

Elle tourne ses yeux vers elle et la transperce de son regard.

« Je ne pense pas que ça vous regarde. »

Elle se lève brusquement.

« Ambre... » avance Glinda.

« Je vous vois plus tard. »

Sans un autre mot, elle s'éloigne à grand pas.

« Elle est très mystérieuse, » l'informe Glinda. « Et très solitaire, aussi. »

« Et elle te laisse s'occuper de sa sœur ? » s'esclaffe Zelena. « Sans hésiter ? »

« Peut-être qu'elle pense que je suis digne de confiance. »

Glinda n'a pas dit ça avec hostilité mais la colère enserre à nouveau le cœur de Zelena. Ses paroles lui évoquent un souvenir plus que récent. La tristesse d'avoir perdu sa fille revient en force (et l'envie de se venger aussi).

« Alors, qu'es-tu devenue après la malédiction ? » s'enquiert Glinda.

Sa voix est moins hostile et elle a l'expression de quelqu'un qui est confronté à un immense gâchis.

« J'ai eu une fille. »

Elle a presque envie de rire en voyant la surprise se dépeindre sur son visage.

« Tu veux dire que... que tu as trouvé... »

« L'amour ? Non. »

Glinda ne semble pas très bien comprendre.

« Je me suis fait passer pour la femme de l'âme sœur de Regina. Je suis tombée enceinte. Quand elle est née, ils m'ont pris ma fille. Et Regina m'a bannie ici. »

Ce n'est qu'une infime partie de l'histoire, bien sûr, mais c'est assez pour que Glinda prenne une expression horrifiée. Zelena, pour une raison qu'elle ignore, ne peut soutenir son regard plus longtemps et se lève.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je connais le chemin du retour, » raille t-elle, goguenarde.

.

Elle est à peine rentrée au Palais qu'elle tombe sur Ambre. Celle-ci se plante devant elle.

« Désolée si j'ai été... impolie, tout à l'heure. Je ne suis juste pas très à l'aise, ici. »

Zelena hausse les sourcils.

« Tu laisses Glinda s'occuper de ta sœur tout le temps ? »

Elle acquiesce, visiblement gênée.

« Disons que... les bébés, c'est pas trop mon truc, vous voyez ? Surtout que Céleste est si petite... je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. »

Elle balbutie encore quelques paroles inaudibles et lui souhaite une bonne nuit avant de monter à l'étage. Zelena se rend alors compte que le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher. Réprimant un bâillement, elle décide de se rendre dans son ancienne chambre.

A sa grande surprise, rien n'a bougé. Les choses sont à la même place qu'elles occupaient le jour où elle a quitté Oz pour la Forêt Enchantée.

Soudain, elle est saisie d'un doute. Elle n'est pas sûre de vouloir rester là, dans cet endroit plein d'ombres et de souvenirs. Elle s'assoit doucement sur le lit.

Elle se souvient d'une fois, alors qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar et qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, Glinda est venue et l'a prise dans ses bras, l'a rassurée en lui murmurant des mots doux et est restée avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme.

(Après ça, elle a fait semblant d'avoir fait un cauchemar plusieurs fois juste pour que Glinda revienne.)

Elle s'allonge et serre son oreiller contre elle. Seule, dans les noir, avec rien d'autre à quoi penser, l'image de sa fille vient danser devant ses yeux.

Pour la première fois, la tristesse surpasse la haine.

Et pour la première fois, Zelena fond en larmes.

(Mais Glinda ne vient pas, cette fois.)

.

Le lendemain, elle prend bien garde à effacer toute trace de ses pleurs sur son visage avant de quitter sa chambre. Elle trouve Glinda à l'extérieur du Palais, assise sur un banc en train de donner son biberon à Céleste. Ambre n'est nulle part en vue.

Un éclair de méfiance passe dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit mais elle ne fait aucun commentaire et Zelena décide de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle s'assoit à côté d'elle à une distance raisonnable. Elles osent à peine se regarder.

(Fut-il un temps où la distance n'existait pas entre elles.)

« Ta fille... comment s'appelle t-elle ? » demande Glinda.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elle réprime un nouveau sanglot. Elle ne veut pas craquer devant Glinda. Sa fierté est la seule chose qui lui reste encore.

« Je vais retourner dans le monde sans magie pour la retrouver, » annonce t-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante.

« Tu sais que c'est impossible. »

« Je trouverai un moyen. »

« Un tel sortilège nécessiterait l'utilisation de la magie noire et... »

Glinda se tait lorsqu'elle plante ses yeux dans les siens et frissonne presque en y voyant une rage meurtrière.

« J'utiliserai la magie la plus noire qui soit s'il le faut, mais je trouverai un moyen. »

Furieuse, elle se lève brusquement.

« Et ne t'avise pas d'essayer de m'en empêcher. Si tu tentes de m'arrêter... je mettrai Oz à feu et à sang et toi... toi... »

« ...tu me tueras ? » achève Glinda pour elle.

Si les yeux de Zelena sont deux nuages d'orage, les siens sont des lacs de tristesse dans lesquels elle se noierait presque.

« Oui, » répond t-elle avec conviction.

(Pas assez, cependant, parce que sa voix se brise presque.)

« Si tu voulais me tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait. »

Elle ne répond pas, serre les poings et baisse la tête.

« Tu l'aurais fait la première fois. Tu ne m'aurais pas épargnée. »

« Je t'ai bannie. Je t'ai _exilée_. Ça revient au même. »

« Toi et moi savons bien que non. »

La discussion devient trop intime, trop personnelle. Alors, Zelena tourne les talons et s'enfuit. Ironiquement, deux oiseaux bleus chante allègrement sur un arbre à un mètre de là, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Zelena est de ces personnes qui préfèrent fuir leurs problèmes plutôt que de les affronter.

Zelena est lâche (et surtout avec Glinda).

.

Elle passe le reste de la journée à fouiller dans tous les grimoires magiques qui lui passent à portée de main. Un sentiment de frustration enfle bientôt en elle.

Rumplestiltskin a passé sa vie à essayer de créer un passage vers le monde sans magie. Elle aurait dû se douter que ce ne serait pas si simple.

C'est alors qu'elle tombe sur une page qui retient immédiatement son attention.

Bien sûr.

Elle se demande pourquoi elle n'y a pas pensé plus tôt.

(Ou peut-être bien qu'elle le sait parfaitement mais refuse de se l'avouer.)

« Le Sort Noir ? »

Elle relève les yeux pour toiser Ambre qui semble être apparue de nulle part.

« C'est un sortilège très... sombre. »

« Que connais-tu à la magie ? » s'agace Zelena.

« Oh, de petites choses. Disons que la magie est plutôt commune là d'où je viens. »

Elle referme le livre avec force.

« Vous avez l'intention de le jeter ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »

Pour une raison qui échappe à Zelena, Ambre ne semble pas effrayée le moins du monde.

« Quel cœur prévoyez-vous d'écraser ? Votre fille n'est pas avec vous. »

« Comment sais-tu que j'ai une fille ? »

« Glinda me l'a dit. »

« Et que t'a t-elle dit d'autre ? »

« Rien. »

Zelena en est étrangement soulagée, même si elle n'en montre rien.

« Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas. Reste en dehors de mon chemin. »

Et elle sort de la pièce précipitamment, le livre sous le bras, le regard brûlant d'Ambre posé sur son dos.

.

Les jours suivants sont assez ordinaires – aussi ordinaires qu'une journée passée à Oz puisse l'être. Zelena passe son temps le nez dans des livres de magie, Glinda s'occupe de Céleste et Ambre se promène on ne sait où.

Un jour, alors que Zelena referme un grimoire avec rage, celle-ci débarque dans la pièce. Elle sent ses yeux posés sur elle.

« Vous n'êtes plus verte, » fait-elle remarquer.

Zelena se fige immédiatement.

« Comment peux-tu savoir que j'étais verte ?! »

« J'ai mes sources. »

Les « sources » ne peuvent être que Glinda, évidemment. Étrangement, Zelena se sent un peu trahie – combien de détails sur elle va t-elle encore partager ?

« Vous n'êtes plus jalouse, alors ? »

« De toute évidence, non. »

(Bien sûr qu'elle est jalouse - sa jalousie la ronge, la dévore, la pourrit de l'intérieur. C'est juste que la colère a pris le dessus sur elle.)

« Glinda pense que vous l'évitez. »

Sa gorge se serre. Bien sûr qu'elle évite Glinda, elle l'a toujours évitée (et ce, depuis le jour où elle l'a bannie d'Oz).

« Eh bien, tu diras à Glinda qu'elle pense mal. Si elle a quelque chose à me dire, elle sait où me trouver. »

Zelena ne sait pas si Ambre la croit ou pas. Quelle importance, de toute manière ? Elle n'est à Oz que pour un temps limité. Pourquoi donc le passerait-elle avec Glinda ?

(Pourquoi s'amuserait-elle à se faire souffrir volontairement ?)

.

« Tu n'as plus ton collier. »

Absorbée dans sa lecture, Zelena ne prend pas la peine de relever la tête.

« Quelle sens de l'observation. »

Elle devine sans peine l'expression blessée de Glinda. Qu'importe. La garder à l'écart est devenu un de ses principaux objectifs, et ce par tous les moyens possibles.

(Surtout les pires.)

« Qui te l'a pris ? » demande Glinda sans se départir de son calme.

« Regina. »

« Mais tu as toujours tes pouvoirs. »

« Longue histoire. »

« J'ai tout mon temps. »

« Et Céleste ? »

« Elle vient de s'endormir. »

Zelena retient un long soupir. Glinda a toujours été plus forte qu'elle à ce petit jeu. Elle se décide à croiser son regard. Il n'y a ni déception, ni colère. Juste de la curiosité.

(Elle croit même déceler les vestiges d'un attachement passé mais choisit sciemment de l'ignorer.)

Elle se lance alors dans un long résumé de ce qui lui est arrivé depuis son départ d'Oz. Elle oublie volontairement de mentionner certains détails – la façon dont elle s'est servie de Rumple ou son alliance avec Arthur. Officiellement, pour mieux camoufler ses méfaits.

(Sauf qu'elle sait très bien que c'est pour ne pas que Glinda s'imagine des choses.)

« Je vois. »

Zelena aurait préféré une réaction plus facile à interpréter. Elle ne sait pas ce que pense Glinda et ça l'agace (ça l'inquiète un peu, aussi).

« On peut dire que tu reviens de loin, » déclare t-elle simplement au bout d'un moment.

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je viens de te révéler que j'ai failli détruire la vie de dizaines de personnes. »

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »

« Je voulais le faire. J'ai simplement... échoué. »

« Le résultat est le même. »

Pour Glinda, ça ne semble faire aucune différence (comme si rien de ce que Zelena pourrait faire ne ferait jamais aucune différence).

« As-tu trouvé un moyen de retourner dans le monde sans magie ? » s'enquit Glinda.

« Non. »

Zelena ment, et Glinda le sait. Pourtant, elle s'en contente, et l'ombre d'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

.

Dès le lendemain, Glinda se montre plus amicale, comme si toutes les tensions entre elles avaient tout simplement disparu. Zelena ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit en penser après tout, ce n'est pas si mal d'avoir une amie.

Le problème est qu'elle ignore si elle peut vraiment qualifier Glinda d' _amie._

Pour ne rien arranger, elle sent qu'Ambre l'observe presque en permanence. Comme si elle la surveillait.

Ça n'a aucun sens mais Zelena ne s'attarde pas. Elle s'en fiche, elle a bien d'autres choses auxquelles penser.

Elle n'a toujours pas trouvé un moyen de retourner à Storybrooke (à part le Sort Noir, bien sûr).

Ça la préoccupe. Non, ça l'insupporte. Rien que d'imaginer Regina en train de s'occuper de sa fille la met hors d'elle.

Un sentiment d'urgence s'empare d'elle. Et si elle restait des années coincées ici ? Et si, à son retour, sa fille avait déjà grandi et considérait Regina comme sa mère ?

Ses joues s'échauffent et elle refoule ses pulsions meurtrières. Elle est tentée de céder à la facilité et fait même le calcul – si elle s'y mettait maintenant, le Sort Noir serait prêt d'ici la fin de la journée.

« Zelena ? »

La voix de Glinda interrompt le fil de ses pensées.

« Il fait beau, aujourd'hui. Et si nous allions faire un tour ? »

Elle n'hésite qu'une seule seconde (et elle en est la première surprise).

« ...pourquoi pas. »

(Peut-être que le Sort Noir peut attendre encore un peu.)

.

« Tu veux des enfants ? »

Glinda la fixe avec surprise.

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« J'ai vu comment tu t'occupes de Céleste. »

La petite repose dans les bras de Glinda, assoupie. Celle-ci la fixe avec tendresse (Zelena met un moment à réaliser qu'elle est jalouse).

« J'ai toujours aimé les enfants. De là à en avoir... »

« Oui, surtout ceux qui sont apportés par une tornade. »

Elle a mis plus de venin dans sa voix qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Glinda ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Elle a parfaitement compris l'insinuation. Voyant qu'elle ne répond pas, Zelena attaque :

« Tu m'as échangée sans une hésitation contre une gamine. »

Son ton est accusateur, et un peu désespéré aussi. Elle lui en a voulu, elle l'a haïe pour ça et toute cette incompréhension lui est renvoyée en pleine face aussi sûrement qu'elle retournera à Storybrooke.

« Zelena... »

« Je te faisais confiance, » la coupe t-elle.

(Les larmes veulent couler mais elle ne veut pas paraître faible alors elle essaie de les retenir. Elle ne sait pas si elle réussit.)

« Je te faisais confiance et toi tu... tu... »

(Non, elle ne réussit pas.)

Glinda pose délicatement Céleste dans son berceau et prend les mains de Zelena. Elle veut se dérober et la repousser avec violence (mais, hélas, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut).

« J'ai certains torts, dans cette histoire, » soupire Glinda. « J'aurais peut-être dû faire plus attention à toi. Mais, Zelena, tu savais ce que tu représentais pour moi. Tu n'avais pas à être jalouse de Dorothy. Elle ne t'aurait jamais remplacée... »

La haine que Zelena éprouve pour celle-ci revient avec force. Elle ne sait pas qui elle déteste le plus entre elle et Regina (et elle même).

Glinda lève doucement sa main avec hésitation et vient effleurer sa joue. Zelena recule, évitant tout contact.

« J'ai des recherches à faire. »

Sous le regard triste de Glinda, elle quitte la pièce. Peu importe ce qu'elle en dit, Zelena avait toutes les raisons d'être jalouse. Elle crevait de jalousie.

(Elle a toujours crevé de jalousie, de toute façon.)

.

« Comment s'est passée ta grossesse ? »

Elles marchent dans les jardins devant le palais. Aujourd'hui, Ambre a insisté pour s'occuper de Céleste alors elles sont seules.

« Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a duré que deux mois. »

« Oui, tu me l'as dit. Mais tu as bien ressenti... quelque chose ? »

Zelena n'aime pas toutes ces questions – elles lui font trop penser à sa fille. Glinda ne le sait pas, mais elle pleure tous les soirs en pensant à elle (ou peut-être qu'elle le sait même qu'elle a la délicatesse de ne pas faire de remarques.)

« Eh bien... c'était étrange. Et nouveau. Je l'aimais déjà. Je lui lisais des histoires pour qu'elle s'habitue à ma voix. Et j'avais peur, aussi. »

« Peur ? »

« Que Regina vienne me la prendre. »

Ce qu'elle n'a pas manqué de faire, mais aucune d'elles ne juge utile de le rappeler.

« Tu as dit qu'elle t'avait renvoyée à Oz parce que tu avais menacé de rendre ta fille... _mauvaise_. »

La scène défile devant ses yeux. Bientôt, les images lui sont insupportables mais elle n'arrive pas à les chasser de son esprit (et pourtant, elle essaye. De toutes ses forces).

« Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que c'était ma fille, qu'elle n'avait aucun droit sur elle et qu'elle n'en aurait jamais. »

Glinda la fixe d'un air si désolé qu'on aurait dit que sa tristesse était sienne.

« Ils ont dit qu'elle méritait sa meilleure chance... et que ce n'était pas avec moi. »

Elle se rappelle leur regard triomphant, leur attitude conquérante, comme s'ils avaient la certitude absolue qu'ils agissaient en héros (ce qu'ils n'étaient pas).

Zelena va craquer, elle le sent, alors elle fait ce qu'elle fait de mieux : elle fuit.

« Le ciel se couvre. Rentrons. »

Glinda n'insiste pas : elle sait que Zelena ne retire jamais sa carapace bien longtemps.

Le soir, alors que Zelena s'apprête à rentrer dans sa chambre, Glinda passe devant elle avec Céleste dans les bras. Elle s'arrête, hésitante.

« Je sais que rien ne remplacera ta fille, mais... ta peine serait peut-être moins importante si tu t'occupais de Céleste. »

Elle jette à peine un regard à la petite. Elle n'apprécie pas du tout cette suggestion.

« Je ne veux pas _un_ bébé, Glinda. Je veux _mon_ bébé. »

Et elle lui claque la porte au nez. Elle devine presque son regard résigné.

(Peut-être commence t-elle à se lasser des causes désespérées.)

.

Le lendemain, Zelena cherche Glinda mais ne la trouve nulle part. L'idée de s'excuser pour son comportement de la veille lui a brièvement traversé l'esprit (puis, elle s'est souvenue qu'elle ne s'excuse jamais).

A l'extérieur du palais, elle tombe sur Ambre qui donne son biberon à Céleste.

« Où est Glinda ? » interroge t-elle directement.

« Bonjour à vous aussi, » rétorque Ambre avec un certain amusement. « Elle est dans sa chambre : elle est souffrante. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Elle est la première étonnée de son ton alarmé (et elle n'aime pas le petit sourire satisfait que fait Ambre).

« De la fièvre. Rien de très grave. »

Sa réponse obtenue, Zelena hésite à repartir. Ambre l'intrigue plus qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. Alors, guidée par sa curiosité, elle s'assoit prudemment à côté d'elle.

« Céleste est ta vraie sœur ? » demande t-elle.

Il y a un peu d'avidité dans sa voix (elle a toujours éprouvé une étrange fascination pour les relations fraternelles étant donné qu'elle a passé sa vie à tenter d'anéantir sa sœur).

« Non, c'est ma demi-sœur. La fille de mon père et de ma belle-mère. »

« Et ta mère à toi, où est-elle ? »

« Elle est partie. »

Zelena ne sait pas comment interpréter ses paroles. Elle a la certitude qu'Ambre n'en dira pas plus alors elle n'insiste pas (elle n'est pas très sûre de vouloir savoir, de toute manière).

« Tu t'entends bien avec ta belle-mère ? »

« Ça va. Elle m'aime comme si j'étais sa fille. »

« Elle ne fait aucune différence entre toi et Céleste ? »

« Non. Ou alors, je ne m'en aperçois pas. »

Une drôle de sensation traverse Zelena de part en part. C'est un mélange de jalousie et d'autre chose (elle finit par identifier le regret, parce que Cora a fait une différence et pas des moindres : elle l'a abandonnée).

« Ils te manquent ? »

« Eh bien... je ne sais pas. Nous étions un peu en froid, ces derniers temps. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« J'ai découvert qu'ils m'avaient menti sur quelque chose. »

« Je vois. »

Zelena a un peu de compassion pour Ambre. D'une certaine manière, elle s'identifie à elle. Elle lui ressemblait un peu, au même âge (avec une montagne de jalousie supplémentaire, bien sûr).

« Vous voulez la tenir ? » demande Ambre en désignant Céleste.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que... »

« Vous n'avez jamais tenu votre fille ? »

« Si, une fois... »

Sans l'ombre d'un doute son plus beau souvenir. Le trou dans son cœur se rouvre et ses yeux piquent. Alors, quand Ambre lui tend sa petite sœur, elle n'hésite pas avant de la prendre.

Lorsque Céleste ouvre les yeux et plonge ses prunelles bleues dans les siennes, Zelena ressent une étrange chaleur au fond d'elle. Ce n'est pas aussi intense qu'avec sa fille, bien sûr, mais c'est agréable (c'est beau, c'est chaud, c'est lumineux, c'est plein d'espoir).

Au coucher du soleil, quand Glinda sort de sa chambre et la voit en train de bercer Céleste, elle ressent un sentiment apaisement.

Il reste peut-être quelque chose à sauver, finalement.

.

« Tu as changé d'avis ? » interroge Glinda.

« Oui. J'aime bien m'occuper de Céleste. »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

Les poings de Zelena se crispent presque automatiquement.

« Glinda, nous en avons déjà discuté. »

« Pas assez. S'il-te-plaît, Zelena, renonce à cette idée de vengeance. Tu n'as pas besoin de détruire Regina et Robin. »

(Glinda se trompe. Elle ne va pas détruire Robin et Regina. Elle va les _anéantir_.)

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi. »

Bien décidée à ce que la conversation s'arrête là, elle contourne Glinda et s'éloigne sur la route de briques jaunes. Elle ne sait pas où elle va, mais ça lui importe peu.

(Depuis plusieurs semaines, plus grand chose ne lui importe).

Glinda la rattrape rapidement. Zelena ne la pensait pas aussi têtue. Malheureusement pour elle, tous ses efforts sont vains. Elle est un cas irrécupérable (si la jalousie peut se soigner, on ne peut pas en dire autant d'un cœur brisé).

« Zelena, _écoute-moi_. »

Elle lui attrape le bras et la force à se retourner. Il n'y a jamais eu autant de détermination en elle.

« Tout peut s'arranger. Cesse d'être en colère, je t'en prie. Ne deviens pas un monstre sans cœur. »

(C'est trop tard, veut-elle répondre.)

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » s'écrie Zelena, la voix tremblante.

Il n'y a pas que sa voix : tout son corps est secoué de tremblements. Il lui semble qu'un océan de non-dits se dresse entre elle et Glinda : bien sûr qu'elle sait pourquoi elle insiste, elle l'a toujours su, elle le sait depuis son retour à Oz, elle le savait quand elle l'a bannie des années plus tôt, elle s'en doutait avant l'arrivée de Dorothy.

Alors quand Glinda pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle n'est qu'à moitié surprise. C'est un baiser mouillé de larmes, de tristesse et de regrets mais elle peut y sentir l'espoir de Glinda. Celle-ci appuie son front contre le sien et murmure, les yeux fermés :

« Renonce, Zelena. Je t'en _supplie_. »

Zelena s'écarte et elle croit entendre le cœur de Glinda exploser lorsqu'elle répond :

« Non. »

Détournant la tête, elle s'éloigne et retourne vers le Palais.

(C'est une arracheuse de cœurs : les briser, ça la connaît. Et pourtant, c'est la première fois qu'elle a l'impression que c'est le sien qui a été écrasé.)

.

Le lendemain, elle ne revoit pas Glinda de toute la journée. Lorsqu'elle demande à Ambre, celle-ci ignore où elle peut se trouver. La culpabilité n'est pas un sentiment que Zelena éprouve souvent et pourtant, elle le hait déjà.

C'est pourquoi elle est particulièrement surprise de la voir entrer dans sa chambre à la nuit tombée alors qu'elle est assise sur son lit et s'apprête à se coucher.

Elles se toisent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes (une éternité, songe t-elle).

Glinda a visiblement pleuré et ne cherche pas à s'en cacher. Zelena a une brusque envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de sécher ses larmes mais se retient. Elle doit poser quelques conditions.

« Je vais tuer Regina, » annonce t-elle.

« Je sais. »

« Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. »

« ...je sais. »

« M'aimeras-tu moins quand j'aurais du sang sur les mains ? »

« Tu as déjà du sang sur les mains. »

Evidemment, mais pas encore celui de quelqu'un de sa famille. Pour elle, ça ne fait aucune différence, mais Glinda ne voit pas les choses de la même façon (même si elle prétend le contraire).

« Dans ce cas... je suppose que nous pouvons avoir... une relation. »

(Une _relation_. Elle sait que c'est un terme bien trop froid et impersonnel pour désigner ce qui la lie avec Glinda, parce que c'est beaucoup plus que ça, c'est tellement plus mais elle refuse de le dire parce qu'elle ne veut pas que Glinda souffre.)

« C'est un contrat, n'est-ce pas ? »

(Elle ne veut pas souffrir.)

« Appelle ça comme tu veux, » déclare t-elle.

Zelena n'a jamais été romantique et ne le sera jamais. Glinda devra l'être pour deux (Glinda devra être gentille, douce, à l'écoute et patiente pour deux).

Pourtant, et elle le sait, Glinda l'aime malgré ça. Elle l'aime même si elle est une meurtrière avec du sang sur les mains. Elle pourrait anéantir des centaines de vies que Glinda l'aimerait toujours (et ça la rassure un peu).

Zelena s'approche d'elle et l'embrasse doucement, comme pour signifier que le marché est conclu.

Elle ne le précise pas, mais elle a la sensation qu'il sera de courte durée.

.

Les jours suivants, le comportement de Zelena change à peine. A part quelques baisers, rien ne montre que sa relation à Glinda a évolué. Celle-ci fait preuve de patience : elle a toujours su qu'aimer Zelena ne serait jamais facile.

Zelena a la tête ailleurs. Les semaines passent et elle est toujours coincée à Oz. Elle a la sensation d'être dans une cage (même si Glinda rend les choses plus supportables).

Ambre passe désormais plus de temps avec elle. Peut-être parce que Zelena prend le temps de s'occuper de Céleste, peut-être parce qu'elle l'apprécie, elle ne sait pas vraiment.

« Comment ferez-vous, si vous n'arrivez pas à retourner dans le monde sans magie ? » demande t-elle une fois.

« J'y arriverai. »

(L'image fugace du Sort Noir s'impose dans ses pensées. Elle la repousse avec violence.)

Sans qu'elle comprenne comment, elle se retrouve face à l'Ouest d'Oz. Elle se souvient avec mélancolie le temps où tout ça était à elle.

« Zelena ? »

Glinda se place silencieusement à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Rien. Je réfléchis. »

Elle glisse sa main dans la sienne et elles font quelques pas.

« Regarde, les roses ont fleuri. Elles sont magnifiques, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Zelena jette un œil aux fleurs aux pétales d'un blanc neigeux.

« Sans doute. Mais le blanc est ta couleur, pas la mienne. »

(Sa couleur, c'est le noir. Comme la nuit et la tristesse. Puis, elle se souvient que le noir n'est pas une couleur, mais une absence de couleur. C'est approprié : Zelena est une absence de tout.)

« Tu sais que je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? » murmure Glinda, devinant son trouble.

Il y a tant d'amour et d'affection dans ses yeux que Zelena peut à peine le supporter. A côté de Glinda, elle a l'impression d'être une enveloppe vide de tout sentiment (c'est peut-être la conséquence d'avoir un cœur noirci par la haine).

Glinda passe ses bras autour de sa taille et la serre contre elle. Zelena lui rend son étreinte et ferme les yeux. Elle se sent bien.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Malgré toute sa volonté, Zelena se sent bien incapable de lui faire la même promesse.

.

« Au fait, comment comptes-tu rentrer chez toi ? »

Zelena fait visiter certains endroits d'Oz à Ambre. Voilà plus d'un mois qu'elle est là et l'adolescente n'a jamais émis le souhait de rentrer chez elle.

« Je ne sais pas. Pour être honnête, je n'y ai encore jamais pensé. J'aime bien Oz. »

Elle a la sensation qu'elle ment mais ne peut déterminer à propos de quoi. Elle ne s'attarde pas : tout le monde a ses secrets (et elle est bien placée pour le savoir).

Ambre se perd dans la contemplation du ciel.

« Il y a beaucoup d'arcs-en-ciel, ici. »

« Trop, si tu veux mon avis. »

Elle s'esclaffe légèrement.

« J'ai remarqué que vous et Glinda étiez devenues... proches. »

Zelena hausse les épaules. Même si elle ne le crie pas sur tous les toits, elle ne cherche pas particulièrement à s'en cacher non plus.

« On peut dire ça. »

« Dès l'instant où je vous ai vues côté à côte, j'ai su qu'elle vous aimait. »

« Comment ? »

« C'est comme ça que mon père regarde ma belle-mère. »

Elle ne répond rien, nageant toujours dans une mer d'incertitudes. Indéniablement, elle repense au Sort Noir (surtout à un ingrédient en particulier).

« Vous devriez lui dire. »

« Lui dire quoi ? »

« Que vous l'aimez. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver... »

Zelena fronce les sourcils, mais avant qu'elle ait pu l'interroger sur le sens de ses mots, Ambre s'excuse et s'éloigne à grands pas.

Elle n'a jamais dit à Glinda qu'elle l'aime, mais Glinda le sait. Pour l'instant, ça leur convient à toutes les deux.

Pour l'instant.

Elle a l'impression qu'Ambre est au courant pour son plan qu'elle n'a pas eu le courage de mettre en œuvre (pas encore, du moins).

Aussi beau et fort qu'il puisse être, le Véritable Amour ne lui rendra pas sa fille.

.

« Je suis désolée. »

« De quoi ? »

« De t'avoir bannie. »

« C'est du passé, maintenant. »

« Pas pour moi. »

Glinda est blottie contre elle mais Zelena ne distingue pas son visage – la chambre est plongée dans l'obscurité.

« Tu m'avais brisé le cœur et je ne supportais plus ta vision. J'ai choisi la facilité... »

(Comme toujours.)

« Mais je n'ai pas pu te tuer. Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'aurais jamais pu. »

Glinda la laisse parler en caressant le dos de sa main.

« Je t'aimais, » révèle Zelena du bout des lèvres. « Je t'aime. »

(Le pire dans l'histoire est qu'il lui a fallu l'intervention d'une gamine pour la pousser à le dire.)

Même si elle ne le voit pas, elle sait qu'un grand sourire s'est dessiné sur les lèvres de Glinda. Tout ce qu'elle attendait était une preuve de son amour et Zelena n'est pas du genre à dire _Je t'aime_ facilement.

(Sauf à sa fille, mais ça ne compte pas.)

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Sa respiration devient régulière et elle s'endort quelques minutes après. Elle ne voit pas le désespoir de Zelena.

Utiliser le Sort Noir est désormais exclu. Un sanglot enserre sa gorge et son cœur. Il faut qu'elle trouve un autre moyen, mais à sa connaissance, _il n'y a pas d'autre moyen_. Elle est dans une impasse.

(Elle a la sensation d'être confrontée à un horrible choix.)

.

« Vous lui avez dit, alors ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien, bien. »

Elles sont dans la chambre de Céleste que Zelena berce doucement. Parfois, elle a l'illusion de s'occuper de sa fille et ça soulage un peu ses souffrances.

Ambre se tient droite, les mains croisées, et déclare d'un ton posé :

« Nous allons rentrer chez nous ce soir. »

Ses mots ont l'effet d'une bombe.

« Ce soir ? Mais comment ? »

Ambre soupire et fuit son regard.

« Je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec vous... j'ai un moyen de rentrer. Je l'ai toujours eu depuis mon arrivée ici. »

Zelena la fixe avec incrédulité. Mille questions se bousculent dans son esprit (même si elle a toujours su qu'Ambre cachait quelque chose, celui-ci l'a toujours volontairement ignoré).

« Mais alors... pourquoi n'es-tu pas retournée chez toi directement ? Pourquoi avoir passé plus d'un mois ici ? »

Son expression est énigmatique.

« Retrouvez-moi ici ce soir à minuit. Ne dites rien à Glinda. »

Elle veut protester mais son désir de savoir est bien trop grand.

« D'accord. »

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle retrouve Glinda dans les jardins, celle-ci remarque immédiatement son air préoccupé.

« Un problème ? »

Elle hésite. (Elle veut tout lui dire, mais elle a la sensation que c'est quelque chose entre elle et Ambre, comme un secret jamais dévoilé.)

« Non. Je pensais à ma fille, » ment-elle.

« Oh. Je sais qu'elle te manque... je suis désolée. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ça va mieux quand tu es là. »

Zelena lui sourit timidement. Tout est tellement plus facile avec Glinda (alors que rien ne l'est en réalité).

A minuit, après avoir vérifié qu'elle est bien endormie, elle quitte la chambre à pas feutrés.

(Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle a la désagréable impression de lui dire adieu.)

.

Ambre est dans la chambre de Céleste et l'attend. La pièce est éclairée par des bougies, aussi Zelena remarque t-elle immédiatement le changement chez elle.

Ses cheveux, qui étaient brun foncé, sont devenus roux et ses yeux d'ordinaire bleu sombre sont d'un bleu très clair.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Elle n'achève pas sa phrase. Le début d'un scénario se dessine dans son esprit (mais elle ne veut pas l'accepter alors elle le refoule).

« J'ai menti, » déclare Ambre. « Sur tout. »

Elle prend une grande inspiration, comme si ce qu'elle va révéler est la chose la plus difficile qu'elle ait jamais eu à dire.

« Ambre n'est qu'une partie de mon nom. Je m'appelle Céleste Ambre Regina de Locksley. »

Zelena sent ses jambes se dérober sur elle et vacille. Une pierre lui tombe dans l'estomac (et son esprit lui murmure qu'elle le savait mais qu'elle se voilait la face).

Céleste désigne le bébé endormi.

« Ce n'est pas ma sœur, ni même ma demi-sœur. »

Zelena redoute ce qu'elle va dire et une boule lui obstrue la gorge. La vérité l'effraie beaucoup trop (elle a changé d'avis, elle ne veut plus savoir, elle veut se réfugier dans les bras de Glinda jusqu'à la fin de ce cauchemar).

« Elle s'appelle Céleste Ambre Regina de Locksley. »

Ses mains tremblent, son esprit s'échauffe, son cœur explose.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

C'est tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire (et c'est tellement pathétique que ça ne lui ressemble en rien).

« Elle est moi, je suis elle. »

« Mais _comment_? »

Céleste fait alors apparaître entre ses doigts un bâton de bois noir.

« C'est la baguette de la fée Noire. Elle peut reproduire n'importe quel sortilège ayant déjà été jeté. »

« Le portail temporel, » murmure Zelena.

( _Son_ portail temporel.)

Céleste acquiesce.

« Je suis retournée dans le passé et je me suis... enlevée, si je puis dire. Ensuite, je suis venue à Oz quelques jours avant votre arrivée. »

Zelena ne comprend toujours pas. Ses larmes menacent de couler (elle s'est occupée de sa fille pendant plusieurs semaines et elle ne l'a jamais su).

« Pourquoi ? » demande t-elle dans un souffle.

« Je voulais vous... te rencontrer. Voir si ce qu'on disait sur toi – ce que Regina et Robin disaient sur toi – était vrai. Alors je me suis dit que le meilleur moyen de vérifier était de regarder comment tu t'occupais de moi. Je suis allée voler la baguette dans la boutique de Rumple et j'ai ouvert le portail. »

Zelena s'aperçoit que ses yeux brillaient.

« Mais pourquoi remonter dans le passé ? »

Les lèvres d'Ambre se mettent à trembler.

« Parce que... dans le présent... dans _mon_ présent... tu es... »

Elle sait avant même qu'elle finisse sa phrase. Soudain, Zelena est loin, très loin, dans une autre réalité. Elle est la Reine, Regina n'existe pas, Glinda est avec elle, elle tient sa fille dans ses bras. Tout est blanc, tout est pur, tout est merveilleux.

« ...tu es morte. »

Le blanc se dissipe et laisse place au noir. Zelena revient brusquement sur terre et tombe à genoux, comme définitivement achevée, telle la sorcière déchue qu'elle est.

« Mais... _comment_? »

« Tu as jeté le Sort Noir en utilisant le cœur de Glinda... tu es retournée à Storybrooke. Tu as essayé de venir me reprendre de force et... tu as essayé de tuer mon père. »

Elle s'interrompt un instant pour essuyer les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.

« Regina t'a tuée d'abord. »

« Non. »

C'est une supplication douloureuse, un gémissement d'animal blessé.

« Non. Non. Ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne jetterai pas le Sort Noir. J'ai changé d'avis. J'aime Glinda. Je peux changer les choses. »

« Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, hein ? »

Zelena se relève et l'attrape doucement par les épaules.

« Comprendre quoi ? »

« Tu _dois_ jeter le Sort Noir. Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure... ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je suis elle... »

Elle désigne le bébé.

« Mais si tu ne jettes pas ce sort, tu changeras le cours des choses, et elle ne deviendra jamais moi. »

Elle est secouée par un nouveau sanglot.

« C'est trop tard, » proteste faiblement Zelena. « Tu as tout déjà tout changé en venant ici. »

Céleste la fixe avec tant de tristesse qu'elle ne met qu'une dizaine de secondes à comprendre (et ce qu'elle comprend l'horrifie).

« Tu vas effacer mes souvenirs. »

(Elle va effacer l'amour.)

« Les tiens et ceux de Glinda. Vous ne vous rappellerez pas de moi... de nous. Ce sera comme si le dernier mois n'aura jamais existé. Je suis désolée... »

(Elle va effacer l'amour, l'affection, la lumière. Elle va effacer l'amour et il n'y aura plus que l'obscurité.)

« Non, » dit Zelena en reculant. « Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça... »

« Mais je _dois_ le faire ! » s'exclame t-elle, des larmes dans la voix et sur le visage. « Tu sais, je pensais que ce serait facile... que je verrais à quel point tu étais odieuse, et que je serais vite rentrée... Mais je me suis vite aperçue que ce n'était pas le cas. Tu t'es bien occupée de moi... et tu as des sentiments. Tu aimes Glinda. »

Elle serre les lèvres, retenant avec peine ses pleurs.

« Je suis désolée... je suis tellement désolée... dans une autre vie, tout aurait pu être différent. J'aurais pu grandir avec toi. »

« Ça peut encore arriver. Je peux tout changer. »

« Mais avec quelle certitude ? Qui te dit que les choses ne seront pas pires ? Il ne faut pas jouer avec le passé... j'en ai déjà fait beaucoup trop... »

Céleste ouvre un portail avec la baguette et se met à reculer.

« Je ne t'oublierai jamais... mais je ne peux pas te laisser te rappeler. Je suis désolée... » répète t-elle.

Zelena pourrait l'assommer, l'empêcher d'agir, mais elle n'en fait rien. Elle se contente d'attendre. Elle s'aperçoit qu'à travers ses larmes, elle sourit. Elle a connu sa fille. Elle s'est même occupée d'elle. Et Céleste sait à présent qu'elle n'est pas ce monstre que lui ont décrit Regina et Robin.

Tout va bien, d'une certaine manière.

(Pour elle, tout n'ira plus jamais bien mais elle choisit de ne pas prêter attention à ce détail.)

Céleste agite la main et Zelena s'effondre sur le sol, inconsciente.

Elle oublie.

.

Zelena se réveille avec un mal de crâne insupportable. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait ici. Se massant les tempes, elle quitte la pièce. Elle éprouve d'étranges sentiments mais ne sait pas d'où ils viennent.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouve face à Glinda, elle a la sensation de manquer quelque chose. Pourtant, elle l'évite, comme elle le fait d'habitude (elle l'a toujours évitée, non ?)

« J'ai des recherches à faire, » est ce qu'elle prétexte. Comme toujours.

Elle a perdu toute notion du temps. Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de jours elle est là. En temps normal, ça l'aurait inquiétée, mais elle estime que peu importe la durée, elle est beaucoup trop longue de toute manière.

Pourtant, des détails l'interpellent.

Lorsqu'elle voit deux oiseaux bleus collés ensemble sur une branche d'un arbre, elle éprouve une étrange envie de fuir.

Quand elle aperçoit un massif de roses blanches, elle referme ses doigts comme si elle tenait la main de quelqu'un.

A chaque fois qu'elle voit un arc-en-ciel, elle se sent étonnamment apaisée.

(Mais ce ne sont que des détails... non ?)

Un jour, elle en a assez d'attendre. Un jour, un excès de haine contre Regina la pousse à agir. Un jour, la tristesse l'emporte sur ses dernières réticences.

Alors que Glinda dort, elle se glisse dans sa chambre silencieusement, déterminée. L'étrange sentiment qui l'habite depuis plusieurs jours semblent alors refaire surface (elle croit que c'est de l'amour, et ça l'horrifie parce que non, elle ne peut pas, elle refuse d'aimer quiconque. Elle refuse de _s'autoriser_ à aimer).

Zelena sait que Glinda est réveillée. Elle sait qu'elle ne se défendra pas, qu'elle se contentera d'attendre la mort. Elle lui laisse le choix (et c'est tellement cruel que ça en devient presque beau).

C'est une proie facile, et pourtant, Zelena hésite.

(Elle a déjà écrasé des cœurs, mais jamais celui de Glinda. Il ne devrait y avoir aucune différence, et pourtant elle est là, parquée dans sa colère triste, à hésiter).

Deux minutes plus tard, elle sort de la chambre en courant, quelque chose serré au creux de ses doigts, en larmes. Elle ne sait pas si ça va fonctionner, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, elle décide qu'elle se jettera du haut d'une falaise (elle souffre et elle en a assez de souffrir).

Une fois suffisamment loin, elle brise le collier de Glinda et absorbe ses pouvoirs. Sa peau frémit, son cœur s'emballe, sa respiration s'accélère. Elle croit une seconde qu'elle ne supportera pas autant de magie.

Avec toute la force de sa volonté, elle focalise son attention sur une seule chose. _Storybrooke, Storybrooke, Storybrooke._

Elle ferme les yeux. Ça peut marcher. Ça _doit_ marcher (sinon, elle en mourra).

Lorsqu'elle les rouvre, elle est soulagée de voir que le portail s'est ouvert. Et, alors qu'elle s'apprête à sauter dedans, elle a la sensation de trahir Glinda.

(Mais c'est faux, bien sûr. Elle n'a jamais rien promis à Glinda...)

.

Zelena les observe. Ils sont au Granny's et ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Elle fait de gros efforts pour se maîtriser (surtout quand elle s'aperçoit que Regina porte sa fille).

Elle décide qu'elle tuera Robin en premier. Elle est certaine que c'est lui qui a suggéré le premier de la renvoyer à Oz.

Pourtant, au moment d'entrer, elle éprouve quelques scrupules qu'elle refoule aussitôt (depuis quand a t-elle des scrupules ? )

Lorsqu'elle débarque, tout le monde se tait. Robin n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'elle tient déjà son cœur dans la paume de sa main.

(Celui là, elle pense pouvoir l'écraser sans trop de difficulté.)

« Zelena, lâche-le immédiatement ! » menace Regina.

Zelena ne l'écoute pas. Tout ce qu'elle a à faire est l'écraser, et tout sera terminé.

Mais quelque chose la retient. C'est la même émotion qui tourbillonne en elle depuis quelque temps sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi.

(C'est un sourire sincère, c'est un timide baiser, c'est une chaleureuse étreinte, c'est un couple d'oiseaux bleus, c'est un massif de roses blanches, c'est un arc-en-ciel étincelant. C'est pur et c'est magnifique.)

Elle tombe à genoux, le souffle coupé.

(C'est le regard de Glinda.)

« Zelena, je ne me répéterai pas. Lâche-le ! »

Elle se tourne vers Regina et voit sa fille. Sa gorge se serre : elle a l'impression, non, la _certitude_ de la connaître.

 _Dans une autre vie, tout aurait pu être différent._

Les mots résonnent dans sa tête alors qu'elle ne les a jamais entendus.

 _Renonce, Zelena. Je t'en supplie._

Cette fois, elle reconnaît la voix de Glinda (mais Glinda ne lui a jamais dit ça, elle en est persuadée).

Pourtant, une part d'elle sait que c'est réel. Tout peut être différent. Tout peut _encore_ être différent. Elle peut tout changer. Elle sent que son cœur est rempli d'amour.

(Il n'y a ni jalousie ni haine. Elle n'explique pas pourquoi, elle n'explique pas comment, mais ça lui suffit.)

Zelena lâche le cœur sur le sol.

Elle renonce.

.

« Salut, Maman ! »

Zelena regarde d'un air amusé sa fille déposer son sac sur le sol et s'installer à table.

« Désolée, je suis en retard. Papa tenait absolument à ce qu'on fasse une compétition de tir à l'arc... »

« Ce n'est rien. J'espère que tu as gagné ? »

« Bien sûr ! Bon, j'ai peut-être un peu triché... Mais quelle est l'utilité d'avoir des pouvoirs si ce n'est pas pour s'en servir ? »

Zelena roule des yeux, amusée. Elle n'est pas surprise – Céleste a toujours eu une fâcheuse tendance à ruser pour parvenir à ses fins (elle se demande de qui elle peut bien tenir ça).

Une femme débarque dans la pièce et s'installe à sa gauche.

« Oh, bonjour Glinda ! »

« Bonjour, Céleste, » répond celle-ci dans un sourire.

Zelena est toujours aussi heureuse de voir que Céleste et Glinda s'entendent bien. Après qu'elle soit revenue à Storybrooke, elle a été enfermée quelque temps derrière les barreaux avant qu'on estime qu'on pouvait _peut-être_ lui faire confiance. Puis, à l'aide d'un haricot magique qui avait poussé un peu à l'écart de la ville, elle a créé un portail pour ramener Glinda.

Céleste ouvre son sac et en sort un livre.

« C'est Regina qui me l'a prêté, » déclare t-elle. « Mais elle m'a dit que je ne devais pas utiliser les sorts qui sont dedans sans son accord... ou le tien. »

Zelena sait déjà ce qu'elle va lui demander.

« Nous verrons ça... »

« S'il-te-plaît ! Il y a des trucs dedans que j'aimerais vraiment faire et... »

Elle est interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Soupirant, elle quitte la pièce avant de décrocher.

Zelena n'est pas étonnée que Céleste veuille apprendre la magie : elle a _grandi_ avec la magie. Passant une semaine chez elle et l'autre chez Regina, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

« Elle n'est pas ta fille pour rien, » s'amuse Glinda.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » fait mine de s'offenser Zelena.

« Tu le sais très bien ! » réplique t-elle en lui volant un baiser.

Curieuse, et voyant que Céleste ne revient pas, elle s'empare du livre et regarde la page que sa fille a cornée pour la retrouver plus facilement.

 _Sortilège d'oubli_

 _Sortilège avancé nécessitant concentration et détermination. Pour l'utiliser, il est fondamental de savoir quels souvenirs de la personne visée on veut supprimer pour éviter les effets secondaires._

 _A la particularité d'être irréversible (au contraire des potions d'oubli)._

Zelena s'esclaffe. C'est bien le genre de Céleste de s'intéresser à ce type de sorts... Elle tourne la page et remarque que l'explication se poursuit. Cependant, elle est à moitié effacée et presque illisible, si bien qu'elle manque de ne pas la voir.

 _Contre-indication : le sortilège supprime les souvenirs mais pas les sentiments qui y sont associés. Dans certains cas, il arrive que ceux-ci puissent l'affaiblir._

Elle repose le livre au moment où Céleste revient dans la pièce.

Et, pendant une seconde, elle entraperçoit l'image fugace d'un arc-en-ciel coloré.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Black Angelis.**


End file.
